Um Dia Dificil
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Trabalhar demais não é um problema. Relaxar quando puder é a solução. Publicada originalmente no NFF em maio de 2015 e trazida para cá a pedido de Mabel Helena. Yaoi, Aldebaran e Milo. AU


**UM DIA DIFÍCIL**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Nota: Gostaria imensamente de pedir que não houvesse plágios de fanfics minhas. Já tive variados problemas e por isso parei de publicar em locais abertos por um bom tempo. Em tempos de internet, com todo mundo achando que está na rede é público, acho que ter caráter exige respeitar o trabalho alheio. Obrigada. Para Mabel Helena, porque ela pediu. A fanfic foi publicada originalmente no NFF, em maio de 2015.

Categorias: [Tributo] Dia do Trabalho, [Projeto] Ano Zodiacal III, Signo: Touro, Saint Seiya, Yaoi, Aldebaran e Milo, Universo Alternativo. Advertências: Sexo

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Trabalhar demais não é um problema. Relaxar quando puder é a solução.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha.

Subtema: 1 - Vida pessoal vs Vida profissional; 2 - Estresse/sobrecarga no trabalho

* * *

"Tendo um dia difícil?"

A voz grave, gentil, educada, chamou a atenção de Milo no balcão do bistrô elegante que costumava frequentar. Havia o natural burburinho, algumas risadas e uma música de fundo, mas não era barulhento, nem enfumaçado, muito menos um local mal frequentado.

"Não mais que o normal. Apenas tirei um tempo para mim mesmo depois de um dia de muito trabalho, reuniões improdutivas e decisões erradas." O homem de origem grega, intensos olhos azuis, traços bem feitos e inacreditáveis cabelos loiros e longos até a cintura levantou o olhar para ver um sorriso discreto num rosto amorenado de bondosos olhos castanhos. O sujeito claramente não era dali. A grande maioria do pessoal naquele país era de tez mais pálida.

"O que seria da vida sem o trabalho, não é mesmo?" O homem moreno de lábios grossos, cabelos castanho escuros e ombros enormes sentou-se ao lado de Milo com uma expressão serena. "Importa-se? Não sou muito de chegar perto de alguém e ir falando, mas como estrangeiro, sinto-me um pouco deslocado e você parecia tranquilo."

"Fácil de saber que você é estrangeiro."

"Mesmo? Poxa vida, e eu achei que não tinha sotaque."

Milo riu um tanto do jeitão do recém-chegado. Quase não havia homens como aquele no Canadá. Pele mais escura, traços mais fortes, com um belo queixo, um nariz mais largo, cabelos mais escuros e, nossa, o homem era enorme. Dois metros de altura, pelo menos. "Sejamos educados, eu me chamo Milo Scorpio e sou grego. Estou aqui numa viagem de negócios, então estamos iguais: estrangeiros num país que não é o nosso, cansados depois de um dia cheio. Não sei se terei forças para mais uma semana, mas é preciso."

"Aldebaran Taurinio. Sou do Brasil. Sabe onde fica?" Aldebaran pediu uma cerveja e se ajeitou melhor no banco. Era enorme mesmo. E muito forte.

"Não se preocupe. Não vou dizer que a capital é Buenos Aires nem achar que possuem macaquinhos na rua. É uma das emergentes potências mundiais, tem lindas praias, produz carne em abundância, tem uma economia até que forte, embora tenha alguns problemas de corrupção governamental." Milo respondeu com um sorrisinho calmo.

"Uau! Um homem culto! Que benção! Além de bonito é inteligente. Ganhei na loteria e não estou sabendo?" Aldebaran falava em voz baixa, mas melodiosa e insinuante.

Milo arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. Aquilo era uma cantada? Olhou de lado para o homem que parecia tão em paz consigo mesmo e deu de ombros.

"Espero que não tenha se ofendido. Você é mesmo muito bonito." Aldebaran não ia insistir, mas achara aquele sujeito diferente. A começar dos cabelos loiros e longos e da calma indiferença aos olhares de duas jovens ao lado direito dele. Eram indícios de que talvez ele, Aldebaran, pudesse ter alguém para conversar por mais aquela semana de trabalho.

"Não me ofendi, nem um pouco. Você é sutil. Vai ficar quanto tempo aqui em Vancouver?" Milo pediu outro uísque e virou o corpo ligeiramente em direção ao brasileiro.

"Infelizmente, só mais uma semana. Já foi conhecer a Davie Street? Gostei de alguns restaurantes por lá. Quem sabe não quer ir jantar comigo amanhã?" Aldebaran sentia uma eletricidade incrível vinda daquele homem. Havia uma certa agressividade controlada, um certo olhar de ameaça e de perigo nele. Sentia uma atração magnética por ele e não sabia explicar, de jeito nenhum.

"Nada tão formal assim. Que tal um hambúrguer na melhor loja de Vancouver? É um lugar bonitinho, tem estampa de vaquinhas holandesas nos bancos." Milo sorriu abertamente. Aquele grandalhão era simpático, elegante e discreto. Bem o seu tipo. E que ombros. Olhou discretamente para as coxas musculosas no jeans bem cortado e arfou ligeiramente sentindo um calor conhecido correr pela sua espinha.

Aldebaran deu uma gostosa risada, sem ser escandalosa. "Vaquinhas? Cara, eu tenho trinta anos!"

"Ah, será divertido. Aliás, porque não vamos ver se a hamburgueria ainda está aberta? Estou hospedado no Sheraton, é perto da Davie Street, que eu saiba. E não estamos tão longe, afinal." Estavam na chiquérrima Robson Street, em Vancouver, próximos ao cruzamento com a Burrard Street, então até poderiam ir a pé.

"Mesmo? Também estou hospedado no Sheraton. Quarto 2582." Aldebaran respondeu com um sorriso cativante e um leve arquear de sobrancelhas. "No entanto, não estou com fome agora, não de comida." Falou casualmente observando o homem loiro de olhos faiscantes. Lindo. Ele era absurdamente bonito.

Milo sorriu, pediu a conta e se levantou. "Vamos? Não está chovendo, talvez possamos caminhar um pouco."

Aldebaran assentiu e logo subiam pela Burrard Street em direção ao hotel de ambos. Apesar de ser quase oito horas da noite, ainda havia claridade, pois estavam no verão.

"Gostou da cidade?" Milo perguntou casualmente enquanto paravam em frente a uma igreja bonita que era defronte do hotel.

"Para um brasileiro, eles parecem um pouco frios, mas realmente gostei da gentileza e do fato de que tudo funciona por aqui. Nem é preciso ter carro, não estando em Downtown ao menos." Aldebaran olhou para as torres imensas do hotel em que ambos estavam hospedados. "Quer mesmo ir conhecer a Davie Street hoje?"

"Talvez amanhã?" Milo sorriu e gemeu baixinho quando Aldebaran o puxou para seus braços e o beijou meigamente. Devagar, fazendo carinhos em suas costas e evitando se esfregar nele. Gostara do jeitão do brasileiro. Ele era sensual sem ser óbvio e beijava muito bem. Abraçou o corpo maior e entregou-se ao beijo molhado, quente e ao mesmo tempo gentil.

"Ainda bem que está tarde e, sinceramente, acho que ninguém liga muito para dois homens se beijando na rua por aqui." Aldebaran sorria e deixava sua mão esquerda deslizar acima e abaixo pelas costas bem feitas do grego.

"Você é gentil. E bem carinhoso. Gostei disso." Milo suspirou e encostou o rosto no peitoral formidável do homem amorenado. "E grande..."

Aldebaran riu e subiu uma das mãos para o pescoço de Milo, puxando-o para um novo beijo, agora um tanto mais lento e intenso. Milo arrepiou-se inteiro apenas com aquilo.

"Vamos subir?" Aldebaran murmurou dando um selinho meigo no grego loiro e bonitão.

"Certamente. Ainda bem que hoje é sexta-feira." Foi seguindo para o hotel ao lado do homem bonitão.

"Nada de trabalho até segunda, certo?" Aldebaran acionou o elevador com o cartão magnético e logo estava em frente à porta do seu quarto.

"Nem pensar... Estou com outras ideias." Milo entrou logo atrás do brasileiro e sorriu com o quarto bem arrumado e com a imensa cama king size que ele sabia ser muito confortável. "Meu quarto é quase igual, mas tem duas camas queen size."

"Hotéis como este são até bem gostosos de ficar. Quer beber alguma coisa?" Aldebaran retirou o paletó creme que usava e foi fechar as cortinas observando as luzes de Vancouver brilharem lá fora. "Essa cidade é mesmo bonita."

"Chega de bebida para mim. Também gostei daqui, ainda mais agora." Milo se aproximou, retirando o paletó e a gravata e respirou bem fundo.

Aldebaran virou-se com um sorriso sensual e puxou Milo para si, agora abraçando-o forte e apertando as nádegas dele por cima da calça. "Gosto devagar e forte..."

"Me mostra..." Milo gemeu com a mão firme do homem maior basicamente arrancando suas calças e roupa íntima. Logo estava com as pernas enroscadas na cintura rija dele e beijando-o loucamente. Ele era gostoso! Quente na medida certa.

Aldebaran sorriu e deitaram-se na cama macia e confortável. Milo gemeu seu prazer com o corpo do outro sobre o seu, devagar, como ele dissera, profundo e forte, fazendo-o implorar por mais sem conseguir se conter.

"Alde..." O grego gemeu quando seu corpo entrou em colapso com as imensas omoplatas do outro sob suas mãos. "Oh, Deus, Aldebaran..." Sentia-se inteiramente satisfeito. Era como ter sido gentilmente levado até um precipício muito alto e se jogado de lá sem medo.

O brasileiro beijava-o e apertava-o sem piedade, enfiando-se nele com todo controle que possuía, degustando o corpo e a boca do grego bonito. "Aguente só mais um pouco." O homem grandalhão era impensavelmente gentil e carinhoso. Atingiu o clímax com um beijo intenso e seu corpo inteiro explodindo sobre Milo com calor e paixão.

"De repente eu não ligo a mínima para meu trabalho." Milo murmurou, de olhos fechados, aconchegado nos braços imensos do companheiro.

"Vamos descansar o final de semana inteiro. Pensaremos em trabalho na segunda-feira." Puxou a coberta quente e confortável sobre os dois. "Me acorde se quiser mais. Estou sempre disposto a trabalhar pelo prazer alheio." Riu baixinho.

"Sexo na madrugada parece algo delicioso."

"Talvez agora?" Aldebaran beijou Milo novamente.

"Sim..." Milo gemeu baixinho. Chegou sorridente e totalmente feliz ao trabalho na segunda feira.


End file.
